


Beg For It

by Grotesque (Grotesque_Flower)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill is Will, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Dom!Dipper, Face Sitting, Is he a power bottom? I don't know. i do not know, M/M, Oral Sex, Rev!Bill Cipher - Freeform, Rev!Dipper Pines - Freeform, Reverse Falls, Rimming, Sort of? - Freeform, THIS TITLE MAKES NO SENSE THERE'S BARLEY ANY BEGGING, This is my sorry attempt at Rev!BillDip, Will is Bill, bottom!dipper, id on't know, light begging, rev!billdip - Freeform, sorry for any OOC i've never written rev falls before, sort of master/whatever dynamics? idk, this is a mess okay i just. a huge mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grotesque_Flower/pseuds/Grotesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper calls Will to follow him to his room. But not for a punishment, no quite the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg For It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, a huge fucking mess.

Will went over the entire day in his head, even going as far back as yesterday and the day before that. Following the far shorter brunette in front of him lead the way as he toyed with his fingers and watched his steps- he stumbled trying to keep the pace with such long legs. When they reached the familiar door that lead to Dipper’s room the mortal stopped and stepped aside.

“Open it,” he nodded to the door and waited for the demon to do as he was told.

Will looked over him and then the door for a moment to process the request, thankful he wasn’t getting scolded by someone else today- for what he still wasn’t sure. Carefully he opened the door and Dipper was on his heels to place his palms firmly against the older’s back and shove him fully into the room- watching as he stumbled but was ready to run forwards if he were to fall. When he didn’t he turned to close the door and lock it behind them. When he looked back he took notice of the nervous way Will was looking down at the floor. He knew that look, that nervous expression as he tried to wrack his brain to figure out what he did.

Carefully he took steps closer to the demon till he was able to lean up- Will instinctively crouching down for him to reach better, and wrap an arm around his neck while he gently caressed his cheek, “William, you’re not in trouble.”

“I-I’m not?” the demon blink his unnaturally blue eyes once at the younger.

“Not at all,” he pulled him closer, his dark eyes staring blankly at him- a familiar hunger however melded into them, masked by the usual mask the man wore, “Quite the contrary. You’ve been good lately, such a _good boy.”_

It took a moment for Will to register what he said, once he caught on however there was a warm tingling welling in his chest as a small smile crept onto his face. He leaned forwards a bit for a kiss but a thin finger came up to press against his lips as Dipper pursed his lips with a small smile. Will’s eye fluttered playfully as he gave a sweet kiss to the tip of his finger, earning a small hummed laugh.

“If I’ve been such a good boy, then what will my _master_ reward me with?” Will whispered between them, waiting patiently for a reply of some sort.

“Why a present of course,” Dipper pulled his arm away but Will kept their closeness and watched at the human moved down to tug down his pristine slacks just enough to reveal the undergarments of choice he decided to wear- A pair of lacy blue panties with a perfectly placed bow sewn right on the front- it was suiting in the context.

He smiled more so when he saw the smile grown on Will’s face. Dipper scanned over his features, the noticeable dark circles under the demon’s eyes and the faint freckles that dusted his face, the splotched rosy color that added a tint to his seemingly ashen-undertone pallor. God he was gorgeous. He cupped his face and pulled him down into a longing kiss, his warm lips against cold ones. Will simply kept his hands to himself out of respect, not knowing whether or not the human wished for him to touch or not. Instead he allowed Dipper to rake his fingers through his pale hair- the color was so white that it often gave off a blue tint. He hummed happily into the warming kiss before he felt fingers come to pull along the string of his eyepatch. Instantly he pulled back, straightening his stance and stared widely- almost scared, with his right eye down at the human.

“William,” Dipper cooed softly, taking steps closer, “It’s just me and you, nobody else. Come on, where’s my good little boy?”

Will whined a bit and leaned against the edge of the bed, he didn’t say anything. Dipper leaned fully against his chest and kissed his neck before his jaw, “Come on, darling.” His voice was getting dangerous. And when he didn’t get a response of any kind he hoisted himself up to speak lowly in the demon’s ear, “Take. It. Off.”

The demon squeezed his eye shut when he felt those nimble and confident fingers reach the string of the patch again before stopping. Dipper sighed heavily and rolled his eyes when he heard Mabel call from the hallway for him.

“What!” he spat unhappily for being interrupted.

Will zoned out at the sound of the female twin’s voice, only coming back to reality when he felt Dipper’s weight pull back. Dipper sighed heavily and growled from the back of his throat, when the other went to move he shot him a look, “Stay.”

The man did just that, sitting back on the bed and watching the mortal as he went over to his dresser. He knelt down and opened the bottom right drawer and grabbing a simple pair of restraints. He walked back of to the demon and crawled to straddle his lap, guiding his hands behind his back and clicking the cold metal around his wrists and securing them in place crossing one another. He placed a heavy kiss to the other’s lips, leaving him wanting more as he pulled back with a lap of his tongue across his lips- Will licking his lips after him in response. He watched intently.

“I have to go deal with an acquaintance, and you’re gonna wait here for me to come back,” he spoke in a low voice that send chills down Will’s spine, his breath hitching when Dipper reached and roughly palmed the front of his slacks and gave a lingering playful squeeze before he pulled away from him entirely, standing up and making sure nothing was out of place on his own being, “You’re going to stay right there, and if you move I will tie you completely up again, and I’ll have to enjoy my reward for you all by _myself.”_

Will straightened his posture, nodding, “I’ll be good and wait right here for you.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

At some point Will had laid back completely on the bed, his mind wandering and lingering in places it shouldn’t have gone- at least not yet. He arched his back and whined, squeezing his thighs together as he imagined his master’s hands wandering all over his body, caressing each curve and dip in such a painfully sweet manner before doing a 180 and abruptly digging his nails into him, clawing and marking him. Will dug his teeth into his lip as he pulled on the cuffs around his wrists. Nothing had even happened yet and just the sheer thought of things to come had already got him giddy and excited. He didn’t know how Dipper would react to him when he walked in. If he were to be calm and nonchalant. Or upset with his behavior. Will licked his lips and pulled himself to sit back up right and cross his legs tightly.

He hunched over a bit and dropped his head, whipping up at the sound of the door opening and regaining his poised posture. He smiled happily as Dipper entered the room, the door closing heavily behind him and clicking locked. Will’s small faltered into an almost nervous content as Dipper leisurely walked over to the dresser. The demon went to speak up but stopped his voice in his throat deciding it best not to say a word and wait. Dipper stared in the mirror and sighed heavily before he turned on his heels to face the bed but not taking a single step closer.

“Did you do as I requested?”

Will stared straight ahead and nodded without a word. Dipper quirked an eyebrow before he pushed himself off the dresser to walk over to the bed. When he walked in front of Will’s line of view the demon’s eye shifted to the side. Dipper carefully stepped closer to him, his mocha eyes scanning over him entirely as he did so. He leaned forwards, resting a hand on either side of the demon on the bed.

“William, you’re not looking at me when you answer, that makes me assume that you didn’t listen to me at all,” he spoke oddly calmly.

“Well, I did stay here…”

Dipper hummed as he trailed his gaze downwards, running his hands from the other’s hips and down his legs until he reached his knees and pushing his legs apart. He didn’t say anything as he dropped to his knees between the man’s legs. Will worried his lip subtly as he watched, the brunette locking eyes with him as he leaned forwards to place an open mouth kiss to the forming bulge in the demon’s slacks before he pulled back on his heels with a soft sigh.

“I suppose,” Dipper stood up, “In your defense I didn’t specify my wishes as clear as I should. But I would’ve hoped you understood what I had meant entirely- good boys usually do.”

“But I **am** a good boy!” Will spoke defensively, pleading with wide eyes.

Dipper leaned closer down to him, pressing his fingertip to the other’s lips to shush him, “And good boys also don’t raise their voice to their masters, am I going to have to take back my statements about you from earlier?”

Will swallowed and shook his head instead of giving a verbal answer. Dipper pulled his hand away from his lips, “Good.”

He didn’t say another word while he worked on the demon’s tie to drop it to the side before unbuttoning the waistcoat he wore and undershirt, allowing them to hang open and exposing his lean torso. Will watched patiently as Dipper worked on the bolo-tie he wore himself with the eye catching green-blue stone that embellished it. He pulled it over his head and brought it over Will’s, pulling it tight around his throat but allowing him to breathe- the stone shone once brightly as it countered the demon’s magic and put it in a deadlock, leaving him entirely bound from his powers for the time being. Dipper tugged harshly on the tie now around the demon’s neck, climbing onto his lap and straddling him with his knees on either side of him. He stared down through his lashes at Will who watched wordlessly and trying to figure out what exactly was going on in the human’s mind. He whined when he continued to tug and pull the tie until he couldn’t crane his neck up higher anymore. Dipper’s hand came to tightly cup the demon’s jaw and press their lips together.

Dipper took the lead, his fingers wrapping around the slack of the tie while he moved their lips together. Will felt the other’s fingertips dig into his cheek and he parted his jaw and awaited the slick warm muscle of the other’s to slip into his mouth. He enjoyed the timid way the human ran his tongue over his teeth and the roof of his mouth, covering it with sloppy greed as he tasted the demon. _His_ demon. Dipper’s hand released from the other’s jaw and ran through his pale hair, quickly slipping beneath the tied ends of the eye patch- he tugged on the tie when he felt Will go to pull back and shift against the cuffs around his wrists. Will tensed greatly, it took great concentration not to snap his jaw down and grit his teeth nervously. Dipper spun the eyepatch around his finger before shucking it across the room somewhere far out of the way. When he pulled back he licked his lips. Will squeezed his eye shut tightly and clenched his jaw, he inwardly pleaded for the cuffs to break or his magic to somehow slip through the stone’s barrier so he could get out of them himself to cover up his face. Even being nearly completely dressed, without his eyepatch on he always felt so exposed to everything.

Dipper knew this, but didn’t press. Instead he would allow the other to warm up to him again like he usually did, always being so shy and nervous when he was seen like this. But it gave the human pride. Because he was the only one to be able to see this, to be able to see him without his eyepatch and not get yelled at or some other abrupt out lash from the demon. No, he was trusted. And he loved to be the only one to have that trust. Just as much as he loved doing what came next.

William winced at the sudden gentle feeling of both of his human’s hands cupping his face, one hand moving to brush back his bangs out of his face before caressing his cheek lovingly. He knitted his eyebrows together and worried the inside of his bottom lip when he felt warm lips come and kiss the brow bone above the empty socket where his right eye should be. Dipper’s lips twitched into a soft smile when he heard the small whine slip from the man. He began to trace his thumbs in small circles over the other’s cheekbones while he placed open mouth kisses along his brow bone, moving down the bridge of his nose- placing a kiss to the tip of his nose as well of course. He brushed his lips gently over the demon’s closed eye before he moved back over to the other side of his face. He pressed his tongue flat against his cheekbone before dragging upwards all the way to the brow bone in a teasing slow lick that made Will lean back till he was able to ball his fingers into the comforter of the bed. The demon leaned into one of the hands caressing his face. Dipper pressed his tongue against the empty socket, tracing the tip along the outlined bone underneath. Will keened a soft moan when Dipper nipped at his brow bone and gave his eye socket one last teasing lick and sloppy kiss before pulling back.

Dipper observed the flush on his demon’s face for a moment. Dropping to sit better in his lap he leaned back on his hands with his ass resting against the tent in his pants, he spoke nonchalantly, “You know, one of my favorite things is to rile you up. Getting you hard underneath my fingertips, but I can’t seem to do that tonight, can I?” he gave a hard roll of his hips that got Will to catch his breath in his throat, “Getting you like that, just for me, not going to lie, it’s what turns me on. So I guess you really got to work for it tonight, aren’t you?”

Will simply nodded, swallowing the collecting saliva in his mouth. Dipper sat up once again and worked at the buttons on his shirt, popping them open one by one until the garment hung open freely, shrugging it off and tossing it to the floor. He caught the way Will was admiring his small frame, the subtle way his bottom ribs poked out just a bit. He was scrawny, painfully scrawny. He always had been and he never knew why truthfully. He wasn’t like Mabel, he never grew into an adult body like she did, instead he simply grew even more lanky and awkward looking. And he hated it, he hated when people stared and it just made him less incline to expose himself to people. However, he trusted Will. Never once did the demon speak anything negative about him, in fact he cherished his body. And when he was given permission he outright worshiped him, lavishing him in sweet kisses that made his heart flutter in his ribcage. Dipper leaned over and wrapped one arm around Will’s shoulders while his hand on the other simply rested against his shoulder.

Will looked up and waited for the other to speak. Dipper pulled him closer, “Show your master how much you love him.”

The demon gave a small smile and leaned forwards happily. His cold lips met with the heated skin of his human’s neck. He placed small kisses where he could reach and move to, and when Dipper pulled him closer and leaned into him more the kisses began to get sloppy- open mouthed ones with tongue and teeth that would dance along his throat. But he didn’t dare mark him without permission. Instead he stuck with the moment lingering kisses and grazing of teeth as he trailed up and down his neck to his jaw and down to his shoulders. And Dipper enjoyed it all. Feeling the demon’s warm breath against his skin he closed his eyes, pulling him close with one arm while he dropped his hand down to slip passed the open panel of shirt to walk his fingers across his chest in thought. Will mewled against his skin when he felt a sharp pinch at one of his nipples, the subtle pain sparking down his spine to the pit of his gut, small waves of pleasurable pain continued with every pinch and tug the other gave to him before he moved his hand to the other and repeating the action.

But Dipper pulled away from him, leaving Will to look up at him with a disappointed look. But the mortal didn’t say anything at the expression, simply watching him with a growing lust before he forced him down to lay on his back. He crawled up more to straddle the man’s waist now as he stared down at him- licking his lips slowly. Will watched, his blue gaze flickering from his human’s face to his wandering hands as they would teasingly run over his stomach before he hooked his fingers into his slacks. He pushed them down just enough for Will to whine when he caught the glimpse of blue lace at his hips.

“What’s that sound for?” Dipper spoke, wiggling his hips and getting his slacks to move down lower, “Something wrong?”

Will watched the sashay of his hips, but he decided it best not to speak- he didn’t know what the right answer was, if there even was one. Dipper didn’t need an answer he already knew. He smiled at the demon beneath him before he shifted around with his back facing him. He stood up carefully on the bed and gained balance, humming a small careless tune to himself that carried through the room as he pushed his slacks down his long legs, and despite standing above him he leaned completely down to pull the trousers completely off- lifting his pert little ass in the air in a way that he knew Will loved. Dipper tossed the slacks off the bed and was about to stand up straight before he noticed the obvious erection in the demon’s slacks, only partly forgetting about it already. He stood up with a small smile on his face and looked over his shoulder down at Will, the demon giving a curious expression as to what he was going to do. Dipper hummed. Oh, he should’ve worn stockings too- but there would be a next time for that, there always was. Instead of dwelling on what should have, he brought his barefoot up to ground firmly but not painfully down against the man’s crotch. He smiled to himself when he heard the gasped moan.

The demon swallowed when he felt the human rub the ball of his foot over his clothed cock again, squeezing his eye shut and enjoying the friction. He did his best to gently rock his hips upwards to get more pleasure but instantly Dipper stopped. He opened his eye when he heard the click of tongue and watched as he turned around to look down at him. Will squeezed his eye shut tightly when he saw Dipper drop completely, expecting the weight of him to crash down painfully onto his stomach but instead all he felt was a bounce in the bed. When he opened his eye again Dipper was straddling him once again. He sighed inwardly in relief. Dipper slipped his hands on the demon’s chest and pushed open his shirt, kneading him for a moment before he dug his nails into his skin and pulled down hard- getting him to arch into the touch and gasp. That’s what Dipper likes to see and hear. He leaned down to bite at the man’s Adam’s apple before moving down to mark his neck and collar bone with sharp nips and hard bruising suckles. Will kept his head tilted back to give his human room, giving him encouraging whines for more markings to be left on him. His lips trailed down, scooting back and being sure to purposefully grin his hips against the demon as he did so. His hands moved to toy with Will’s nipples before being replaced with his mouth. The man arched into the warm sensation of his tongue running over the sensitive flesh followed by teeth, nipping and sucking just like before. Will whined more because of his hands being bound than the pleasurable feeling. But the whine fell into disappointment when Dipper pulled back with a sighed exhale.

“You know, Will, you haven’t been doing much with that mouth of yours tonight,” Dipper planted his palms against the other’s chest and pushed himself back, grinding his hips against the man’s as he spoke unfazed, “It’s disappointing…”

“W-was, there something, th-that you would, like for me to be doing?" Will spoke with a sloppy smile, angling his hips up against Dipper’s, and right as he was about to rock into his slow grinding the man leaned forwards lifting his hips up.

Dipper hummed and laid against the demon’s chest, lifting his ass up high as he swayed his hips in tune to his mock thinking. Slow and mesmerizing. Playful and teasing. He pushed himself up to whisper against Will’s lips, “Yeah, there is something.”

“What would that be?” Will asked as the other climbed off of him and pulled him up into a sitting position.

He didn’t get a moments rest before he was pushed down off the bed and onto the floor. Dipper moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his legs crossed, his straight demining posture and mocha eyes staring down at the other, “I want to see you on your knees. I want to see you take my cock in your mouth while I fuck your face. Just like a good boy- just the way you like it.”

Will didn’t have anything to say, instead he felt the burning sensation in his cheeks grasp his attention as he chewed his lip. Watching the other carefully remove his panties and kick them off his leg. Will did his best to move over to where he sat without the use of his arms, trying desperately not to look dorky as he did so. Once he was settled between his legs he wasted no time in flicking his tongue out and running along the tip of the mortal’s hard arousal. Dipper did his best not to flush as he watched the demon stretch out his tongue more and more to wrap unnaturally around his dick, a happy smile holding in that blue eye of his. Will pulled back will a loud slurp of his tongue before he took the tip of the other’s cock into his mouth, humming around him and appreciating the gripping fingers that tangled into his hair. It comforted him. Dipper stared down at him and watched at the man’s mouth slowly engulfed his cock more and more. A tightening coil in the pit of his stomach already and he wasn’t even really doing anything other than enjoy the warmth of the mouth around him. The demon bobbed his head and sucked along greedily, swallowing down the leaking pre-cum.

Dipper lifted his hips from the bed and forced Will down fully onto his cock, the older hummed around him when his nose hit his pelvis- getting Dipper to moan under his breath. Will sighed through his nose and closed his eye, relaxing his throat and allowing the other man to set the pace of rocking his hips against his face before he pushed and pulled the demon’s pale hair rougher and thrusted his hips more into his awaiting mouth. Will would hum every now and again around the dick in his mouth, sucking and wrapping his tongue around the shaft while saliva slipped from the corners of his mouth and dribble down his chin. Dipper’s stomach already tightened, one hand holding onto the bed as he continued to force his cock down the other’s throat- watching him take it happily. His breath hitched when Will opened his eye and stared up at him through his lashes, giving him a sultry look as he swallowed around his cock. Dipper had a swallow of his own before he lulled his head back, mostly trying to avoid the other seeing him with such a darkened face of arousal and embarrassment at the current moment.

“O-ooh, fuck,” Dipper breathed out, forcing Will down onto his cock as he jerked his hips forwards. Will didn’t need any more of a warning to focus harder on getting his human off, sucking and swallowing around him and swirling his tongue as best he could before he was held down on his twitching dick, swallowing down the salty bitter seed of his.

Will was pulled off his dick and Dipper sat back on the bed, watching with heavy breath as the demon licked his lips with a happy lopsided smile. Dipper hummed, running his foot halfheartedly across the front of the other’s slacks before dropping his foot down. He leaned down and hooked his fingers into the loop of the tie and pulled him up to stand on his feet. Will shifted on his feet chewing on his lip before he asked.

“Did, did I do good?”

“You did very good,” Dipper confirmed his question and pulled him onto the bed, maneuvering them till Will was on his back again and he was straddling his hips, “Good boy.” Will smiled happily at the praise, “But, I do really enjoy your mouth.”

Will didn’t say anything, giving him a questioning look before the space between them was closed with a hard kiss- Dipper not caring about the taste of himself on the other’s tongue. Dipper pulled back, biting down on the man’s lip for a second before he sat up. He huffed in thought, in debate. Weighing over everything before he climbed off of Will and nudged him to lay on his side. Carefully his hands were unbound and he pulled his arms from behind his back to stretch and roll his shoulders. He looked over at Dipper and watched him set the cuffs to the side, but he didn’t move from his spot. Dipper moved back over to him, sitting up by his head and pushing him back down onto the mattress by his shoulders. He was the one to chew on his lip before he felt Will reach his hands up and tug on his hips to encourage him to do what he wanted to do. He halfheartedly batted his hands away and straddled the demon’s head, resting his hands on his chest- one hand balling against his open shirt.

The demon brought his hands back to rest against his human’s hips. Holding him in place as he ran his tongue along his hole, getting a low hum and rock of hips at the simple action. Will traced his tongue lower along the sensitive strip of flesh before teasingly pressing the tip of his tongue against the ring of muscle but not enough to actually penetrate him. Dipper whined, noticing his voice and quickly turning it to a growl. Will squeezed his hips. Dipper closed his eyes and felt the man’s tongue slip inside of him easily and swallowing down the butterfly in his throat. He began to steadily rock his hips back against his tongue, enjoying the feeling of the wet muscle slip deeper and deeper inside of him- Will stretching his tongue more and more until he flickered against the mortal’s prostate and got a loud keen and hard push of his hips. Dipper felt his cock twitch and heat pooling back in his gut with every touch to his sweet spot. Will slipped his hands from his hips to knead his human’s ass, humming to himself as he forgot what exactly they were doing. Dipper breathed heavily through parted lips at the feeling, eyes lidded before snapping opened. Will pulled his tongue completely out of him and roughly bit down at his backside- getting a loud yelp.

“William!” Dipper shoved himself away and sat back on the other’s stomach, eyebrows knitted as he glared at the demon.

Will stared doe-eyed in apology, “I’m, I’m sorry, Master, I forgot, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to!”

Dipper’s features soften when he saw the other instantly take to toy nervously with his long fingers, obviously chewing feverishly at his cheek. He exhaled and climbed up to give him a quick kiss- holding back a grimace due to moments-ago activities, “It’s fine, you forgot what we were doing. You’re forgiven.”

The demon let out a sigh of relief, still holding onto his fingers while he watched the man above him. Dipper sat back on his hips and hummed, leaning down to begin roughly kissing the demon’s neck. Will lulled his head to the side and allowed his eye to slide close. His perfect and blunt teeth dug down into the man’s pulse, sucking hard and marking him. He rolled his hips firmly down against Will’s, getting a soft whimper and a buck of his hips. Dipper trailed his nipping kisses down his neck, running his hands over his stomach before resting at the base of his ribs and digging his nails roughly into him and drug down the expansion of torso down to his hips. Will whined Dipper’s name.

He continued down lower with his mouth while running the pads of his fingertips up before scratching his nails down and repeating the action. He left a trail of hickeys varying in size and darkness, but each and every one of them left Will nearly begging for more. He gave one last hard bite just above the patch of flesh above the man’s navel, placing sloppy open mouth kisses to the area and marking him with a deep purpling red mark. When Dipper pulled back with a lick of his lips he smiled with a twinge of pride on his face as he watched the way Will stared at him with lidded eye and a deep hue to his features. Dipper lifted himself up on his knees before he dropped himself down roughly on the demon’s lap a single time before climbing off of him entirely. Will visibly bit his lip and knitted his eyebrows together while he squeezed his legs together, trying to get some sort of friction.

Dipper didn’t even have to turn around with his back facing Will, “Stop.”

Will whined but did as he was told. Dipper dug through one of the two nightstands on either side of the bed. When he found what he was looking for he grabbed it and crawled back over to Will. While he began to tug down the demon’s slacks he noticed him going back to fidget with his fingers.

“Take off your shirt for me,” Dipper told him, instructed him rather sweetly almost.

He nodded and shrugged out of the shirt and waistcoat he wore, halfheartedly folding them and carefully tossing them over the edge of the bed. He sat back on his tail bone and lifted his legs for Dipper to tug his slacks off, now leaving him only in his boxers. He had to hold back the urge to pull his legs up closer to himself. Dipper hummed, looking down from the tent in the other’s last bit of clothing to his face. Will shifted under the teasing smiling gaze of his. The younger of the two smiled as he danced his fingertips over the bulge and enjoying the way Will held his breath before sighing slowly. He hooking his index finger beneath the waistband of the boxers before deciding not to pull them off just yet.

“You want them off?” Dipper questioned with his smile widening, he stopped caring about trying to mask it long ago by now, “It’s kind of unfair that I’m completely naked while you still have your clothes on.”

“I’m not completely clothed-“

“Are you talking back to me?” Dipper gave him a playful taken back expression that instantly got Will shaking his head.

“No! No, I’m not, I promise I’m not.”

“Good, but now answer my question,” he pulled back the waistband and let it snap back into place, “You want me to take them off?”

It was a trick question, they both knew they no matter the answer Will gave him he would end up just as naked as the other- one way or another. So Will made things go by quicker and hastily nodded his head. Dipper smiled more and gave a small huffed laugh. Dipper tugged down the demon’s boxers slowly, eyes flickering down to watch the way his aching swollen cock bobbed when it was released from the confines of clothing. Once he threw the last article of clothing out of the way he crawled back up to straddle Will’s lap. He blindly reached for the lube he had grabbed as he watched the anticipating look on the man’s face with a smile. He sat up on his knees and wasted no time in pouring the slick substance onto his own fingers and setting it to rest against the other’s stomach.

He reached around to slip a finger inside of himself and set a steady rhythm of swaying his hips back against his curling and wriggling digit, he smiled as Will watched with a dazed look on his face. He laughed, “You like it when I touch myself, don’t you?”

Will’s gaze shifted up to look at his human- but he didn’t give any sort of answer. Dipper didn’t mind.

“Whether it’s me jerking myself off,” he ran his free hand over his once again hard arousal, smiling and tilting his head to the side as he narrowed his eyes. He slipped a second finger inside of himself, “Or fucking myself on my fingers.”

“I, I do…” Will nodded with a small sense of shame to his voice.

“I know you do, I know you watch all the time too, you love seeing me fuck myself on a toy and I know that it gets you off,” Dipper leaned forwards barely to tower over the other, his fingers not once stopping as he scissored himself, “I should punish you, you know. For being such a bad boy, a naughty boy watching me without permission. Touching yourself to the thought of me without my permission.”

Will’s eyes widened a bit at the empty threat, and Dipper’s smile just widened as he slipped the third finger inside.

“But I’d have to punish myself too, for cumming to the thought of you more times than I care to count, without your permission.”

“I don’t mind,” Will spoke to him, “I give you permission, all the permission you need. I _want_ you to cum to the thought of me, every time.”

Dipper sighed happily and pulled his fingers slowly out of himself. He leaned back on his knees and reached the lube again and popped the cap open, he carelessly poured a thick amount straight onto the demon’s cock- Will whined and shuddered at the sensation of the cold substance dripping down his shaft. The mortal tossed the bottle to the side once it was closed and reached down between them for properly cover the man’s arousal with lube, he wiggled his ass teasingly as he watched the other’s face.

He wrapped his fingers around the base of his cock and ran his hand tantalizingly slow all the way up to the tip, “Damn, William, look how hard you are, and just for me.”

“Just for you, always for you, and only for you,” Will nodded and bit the inside of his lip, his hands twitched. He wanted so badly to just grab the human’s hips and force him down on his aching cock but he knew better than to do that.

Dipper hummed happily with that small smile of his. Lowering himself just enough for the tip of the demon’s cock to press right against his hole but not enough to actual penetrate him, “Do you want it?”

“Yes, I do, please,” Will nodded.

“You want me to give your permission to fuck me?” Dipper leaned forwards and spoke with a low voice.

Will brought his hands up to fidget with them, hoping that would help the urge to just grab those gently rolling hips, “Yes, yes I do, please, may I?”

“I don’t know…” Dipper teased hip, giving a soft sigh as he rubbed his free hand over the man’s abdomen.

Will swallowed, gently lifting his hips for emphasis but not enough to do more than hopefully get his permission, “Please, Dipper, put it in…”

Dipper hummed, pushing his hips back and sighing when he felt the tip of the other’s cock slip into him- but when he had no more than two inches of him in he stopped, getting a whine from Will. He smiled coyly at him, “What’s wrong? I put it in, just like you asked for. I bet I can make you cum just like this too.”

The demon lulled his head back and whined loudly, “Dipper… Please… I’m sure you can, but please… I’ve been good, I deserve this, don’t I?”

Dipper hummed, tilting his head back and forth slowly in mock thought before he decided to pity his demon; he had a point though, and he did deserve this. Moving his hands more steady he slowly pushed his hips down on the demon’s cock more and more, holding his breath feeling the burning sensation of being stretched shoot up his spine. He exhaled once he was fully seated in his lap, he gave a lopsided smile at the happy expression on Will’s face.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shifted his hips slightly, getting a feel for what he wanted to do. The demon’s cock made him feel full and seemed to burn inside of him, he felt hot. Swallowing he began to lift himself up slightly before dropping back down, each time more and more before he set a steady rhythm of pulling himself up nearly all the way and grind his hips down. He leaned back on his hands to change the angle of the cock deep inside of him to rub against his sweet spot. The way he called out the man’s name made his face light up.

“C-come on, Will, move your hips,” Dipper encouraged before he leaned forwards again.

Dipper grabbed the other’s hands, who had no idea what exactly to be doing with them and went to his usual habit of playing with them. Taking his hands in his own he moved them to rest at his hips and giving them a gentle squeeze to get his point across. Will nodded. Helping he held onto his human’s hips and pulled him up and tugged him down onto his cock, he watched with adoration the way he tipped his head back and leaned with his hands resting against his thighs. His fingers digging into the soft skin there and arching his back.

He looked at the demon with a smile, a hue of arousal flushing his face while ran his teeth over his bottom lip, “W-will, you feel- so-so good, you k-know that, right? God, I love yo-ou.”

“I , I love you too!” Will beamed happily, sitting up more to capture the other’s lips in a kiss.

Dipper moaned in approval and wrapped his arms tightly around the other’s shoulders while he continued to grind his hips down in his lap. This time however he was the one parting his lips and allowing the other to move his tongue along every crevice of his mouth- tasting him eagerly and memorizing every second of it. The mortal unwound an arm and slipped between both of their bodies to wrap his hand firmly around his own dick, pumping along with the rhythm they had both set. His eyes fluttered and he breathed heavily into the kiss, Will’s cock thrusting into him and hitting his insides in such a pleasant way it made him feel lightheaded. The familiar heat in his stomach tightening more and more with every hit of his prostate. He was close.

But, Will was closer. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Dippers, squeezing his eye shut tightly, “Dip-per, pleaseplease, im so-so-oh, clo-lose please.”

He tugged up on Dipper’s hips but the human ground down harder, goading him on, “No, no, please Wi-ill, I want it, come on, cum for me.”

Dipper encouraged him, kissing up and down his jawline and sloppily mouthing his eye socket. He felt the demon’s nails dig into his hips in a painful manner that had him whining in discomfort, but he didn’t make him stop. He lifted and pushed his hips up and down along him as best as he could in the grip, holding his hips still and as close as he could when Will came. He released his seed deep inside the other’s ass, his head dropping to his shoulder as he moaned out his name and ‘I love you’s. Dipper shifted his hips slowly, rocking against his lap as he nibbled and kissed along his ear while he continued to jerk himself off. Will mewled softly when he felt the human tighten around his flaccid dick when he came, releasing between both of their stomachs with a moaned cry of his name as well.

They stayed like that. Dipper in Will’s lap, the demon’s head against his shoulder cock still buried deep inside of him while the other rubbed his hand up and down his back. At some point Will closed his blue eye and began to doze off, content and happy with the closeness of the other. Dipper was the one to break the silence with a soft whisper.

“Stay with me tonight,” he kissed the older’s ear between his words, “I want you to be with me all night and hold me, and I want to hold you too. Under the blankets, close to each other, sweet nothings- Will… I want to speak like lovers do…”

Will was the one to pull back, running his hands up the brunette’s sides lovingly and kissing him gently on his lips. He whispered small words of affection to the other, smiling when Dipper would smile at him and quietly laugh. Basking in the gentleness they shared in these moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, a huge fucking mess. I'm sorry, i wanted to try and write Rev!BillDip because nobody asked me to and i don't think i'll be doing that any time soon unless someone really wants me to. Oh well, sorry for this travesty.
> 
> I do not have much to say... I didn't proof read this, what's new. Grammar and spelling errors, and i will fix them ASAP
> 
> C/B/K/Etc


End file.
